Aichi x Misaki The Love Awakened
by LoyalPaladin
Summary: What if Aichi has feelings for Misaki but never shows them? Does Aichi have the "courage" to ask Misaki out? Aichi x Misaki shipping, Aimisa, note that they are both 17
1. Chapter 1 - Aichi's Feelings

Aichi x Misaki

_Rated, T for Teenagers_

_This story takes place after the VF Circuit and is an alternate path from Link Joker, Link Joker will not come into play, except for some of the new characters  
>This is Aichi x Misaki and Emi x Kamui<em>

_~Enjoy :D_

Now, a toast to the winning team of Q4! Aichi's Mum Exclaims. Now everyone! Dig in!  
>Morikawa: Woooooaaaawwww!<br>Izaki: Come on Morikawa, you're embarrassing me  
>Kourin: Morikawa, you are such a kid<br>The Great Morikawa: Ahhh! Yes my sweet love Kourin! *Lovey Dovey Eyes*  
>Aichi: Come on everyone, let's just eat heh heh<br>Emi: Wanna sit next to me Kamui?  
>Kamui: *Flares Red* Y-Ye… Yes please Emi<br>Miwa: So how is it Kai  
>Kai: Yea its good…<br>Miwa: Come on Kai don't be so rude *sigh*  
>Misaki: *Takes her seat next to Aichi* Hey Aichi<br>Aichi: U-Uh-Uh.. Hi Misaki  
>Misaki: Something Wrong Aichi?<br>Aichi: Uh.. Uh No…  
>Ren: Ohh… I'm late, sorry *Smiles*<br>Asaka: Come on Ren, its time to eat!  
>Ren: Ohh… the Chicken is shiny!<br>Asaka: *sigh*  
>Misaki: Thanks for the meal Shizuka!<br>Kamui: This was soooo tasty! Ms. Sendou!  
>Ren: Thanks for the meal *Smiley Face*<br>Shizuka: Ohh its ok everyone, glad you liked it

Later in Aichi's Room, while everyone is down watching TV  
>Aichi's POV<br>Why? WHY why do I have to be so embarrassing? I coulda just replied normally to Misaki then asked if she wanted to room with me, Naoki and Shingo… Im so useless .. *Sad Face*

Misaki's POV  
>Why was Aichi acting up earlier? I better check on him, wait why am I so worried about Aichi *Flares Red* hmm…<br>Misaki: *Opens Aichi's door* Aichi? Are you ok?  
>Aichi: Umm… Umm..Yes Umm, Misaki, can I ask you something?<br>Misaki: Sure  
>Aichi: Umm.. uhhh Umm Misaki would you like to live with me, Naoki and Shingo<br>Misaki: Hmm? *Flares Red*

Misaki's POV  
>What do I do? I can't just deny him, that would destroy him, should I? He's so cute when he is begging someone, Oh? I just thought he was cute, that means I like him…<br>Aichi: Well? Misaki?  
>Misaki: Hmm.. Ok<p>

At the same time downstairs,  
>Emi: I'm putting a bet on Misaki and Aichi<br>Kamui: Huh? What about big bro?  
>Emi: I'm putting a bet on them, I bet Misaki will ask him out first<br>Kamui: Huh? No, I think bro is going to ask her out first

Back upstairs  
>Aichi: You really mean it Misaki?<br>Misaki: Yes, and Aichi?  
>Aichi: Ye, Yes Misaki?<br>Misaki: I-I, I think I like you *Blush*  
>Aichi: Misaki, I.. I think I like you too<br>Misaki: *Flares Red*  
>Aichi: *Flares Red*<p>

**So, thats it for Chapter 1, I know it's just dialogue, but you get the story, hopefully  
><strong>Misaki: That felt so much better relaying my feelings to Aichi  
>Aichi: It did? well I thought so too<br>Misaki: I .. love you Aichi  
>Aichi: I love you too Misaki ...<br>Emi: I knew it, Misaki would be the one to ask Aichi out  
>Kamui: aww... congrats bro, you won Misaki's heart<br>Misaki & Aichi: *Flares Red*  
>Kai: Can I just go? And why are we even talking, outside of the story?<br>Miwa: Kai... come on, it's fun talking to those people, maybe you could find a challenger  
>Kai: I guess...<br>**Author: And that's a wrap!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Miyaji CC House

After School

Misaki: Hey Aichi, wanna walk home together *wink*  
>Aichi: Ohh, sure Misaki<p>

Misaki's POV  
>Ohh god.. Im getting too obsessed with Aichi, hopefully he doesn't mind<p>

Misaki and Aichi arrive at their new shared house, where Shingo and Naoki are already Cardfighting,  
>Naoki: Gauntlet buster dragon attacks your Vanguard!<br>Shingo: AHh! I guard!  
>Naoki: Twin drive check, 1st check, nothing, 2nd check.. YES! Critical Trigger, Gauntlet buster dragon, FINISH IT!<br>Shingo: ahhh… awww… good game porcupine head  
>Naoki: Hmmph, Ohh.. its Aichi and Boss Lady! Whats up?<br>Shingo: So I see.. Misaki accepted the offer  
>Misaki: Well? Who sleeps with who?<br>Shingo: Well.. Naoki and I are in the room downstairs and you and Aichi are upstairs  
>Misaki &amp; Aichi: *Flares Red*<p>

After the 4 of them move into their rooms, they go out for Dinner at Vanguardian Dining, Aichi and Misaki get regarded so royally as the VF Circuit champions so the 4 of them got to have dinner for free. The 4 of them walk home together and tell jokes to each other and have a fun time.

Back at the "Miyaji CC House"

Naoki: Right, I'm going to shower first, then I'm hitting the bed  
>Shingo: Ok, I have to make some adjustments to my deck anyway, heh heeeh<br>Aichi: Ok, sounds good, Misaki let's go upstairs  
>Misaki: mmm ok<p>

Upstairs, Miyaji CC House  
>Aichi: Soo.. Misaki, do you want to shower first?<br>Misaki: Hmm? Ok Aichi

Aichi heads off to take care of cleaning up the room and make changes to his deck if he needed to. Misaki heads to Aichi and her shower.

Misaki's POV  
>Aichi is so sweet and he is so cute, ermmm… Im really, really obsessed with Aichi aren't I? He always puts others before he does.. mmm.. Looks like I have a soft spot for Aichi, oh well, looks like he likes me too, maybe I should ask him to be my boyfriend, because at this rate, I don't think I could go a day without him.<p>

Aichi's POV  
>Should I ask Misaki to go out with me next week, since it's the summer holidays?<p>

After Misaki and Aichi have their showers, they goto bed.

Aichi: Good night Misaki, *Walks towards his bed*  
>Misaki: Good night Aichi<br>Then Misaki does something unexpected, she walks over to Aichi, then she kisses him on the cheek. Aichi flushes red.

Aichi: I.. I love you Misaki  
>Misaki: I love you too Aichi, and.. will you be my boyfriend?<br>Aichi: Hmm? *Flushes red* ye, yea, Misaki, I'll be your boyfriend, and will you be my girlfriend?  
>Misaki: Hmm.. Yes, Good night Aichi<br>Aichi: Good Night Misaki

**Hey everyone, that's it for Chapter 2, please leave reviews, it helps me so much with later chapters and I greatly appreciate it, you might even be featured in the After Story Chat :D peace**

Misaki: Aichi, where do you wanna go on our summer holidays?  
>Aichi: Umm... maybe to the Amusement park ?<br>Misaki: Sounds Good  
>Naoki: So you 2 finally got together, thats good to see :D<br>Shingo: Thats why we put you 2 together in 1 room  
>Aichi: You did?<br>**Author: No... I did  
><strong>Misaki: Well, thanks Author :D  
><strong>Author: No Problemo<br>**Kai: Why am I here again?  
><strong>Author: Why aren't you here?<br>**Kai: ...  
>Miwa: Come on Kai, cheer up<br>Misaki: Hi guys  
>Aichi: Hi Kai, Hi Miwa<br>Miwa: Hey, hey there Aichi  
>Kamui: So when do I get to be with Emi? *Flushes Red*<br>Morikawa: Hah ha! I knew you liked her  
>Izaki: Morikawa just leave him alone...<br>Emi: Hi Everyone  
><strong>Author: Uh oh, too many people, see you all in the next chapter<br>**Kamui: I want to be with Emi!


	3. Chapter 3 - Misaki's Good Night Kiss

~Aichi's Dream on Cray

Aichi is in his Blaster Blade Liberator Avatar

Aichi: Where am I? Alfred? Hello?  
>Alfred: Hello Aichi, how are you doing back on earth?<br>Gancelot: Oh, Hi! Aichi, whats up?  
>Gallatin: Its our favourite Vanguard<br>Aichi: Uhh.. Hi, everyone, I don't know why I'm here, but I guess we could talk  
>Alfred: Hm.. well.. You still haven't told us how you're doing on earth, let's start with that<br>Aichi: Well, I'm doing okay  
>Gancelot: Well, how about your friend Misaki?<br>Aichi: *Flushes Red*  
>Gallatin: Come on you can tell us<br>?: Wake up! Aichi! Wake Up, You'll be late!

~Real World

Misaki: Wake up Aichi!  
>Aichi: *Wakes up with a jolt* Ohh.. sorry Misaki<br>Misaki: It's okay Aichi, come on, wash up, then meet us downstairs for breakfast  
>Aichi: Wait, what's the time?<br>Misaki: 6:50am  
>Aichi: Why?<br>Misaki: Aichi, we need to make breakfast ourselves  
>Aichi: Ohh yea, I forgot we were living by ourselves<br>Misaki: So go and wash up, I'll get Shingo, Naoki is out getting the pancakes and other stuff  
>Aichi: Ok Misaki.<p>

Aichi gets washed up then goes downstairs to see Misaki preparing breakfast and Shingo preparing the table  
>Misaki: Hey Aichi!<br>Aichi: Hey Misaki!  
>Shingo: Hey Aichi!<br>Aichi: Hey Shingo! Hey.. where's Naoki?  
>Shingo: He's washing up<br>Aichi: Ohh ok *smile*

Misaki finishes breakfast and Naoki is finished getting ready and the 4 have breakfast together. Aichi wants to ask Misaki out on the holidays, Misaki wants to do the same with Aichi, Shingo feels normal and Naoki wants to go challenge Kai to a duel. The 4 finish breakfast and walk to school together for the last day at school.

Naoki: So Aichi, how are you and Misaki doing?  
>Aichi: Umm.. uhh<br>Misaki: Naoki, give us some privacy  
>Shingo: Yea Porcupine head<br>Naoki: Why you…  
>Aichi: Hey it's ok you two<p>

~After School  
>Misaki: Ok, I'll see you next year Akari<br>Akari: See you Misaki *Smile*  
>Misaki: *Walks to Card Capital for work*<br>Misaki: Ohh, hey there Aichi!  
>Aichi: Hey there Misaki!<br>Misaki: You going to work?  
>Aichi: Yea, are you going to Card Capital?<br>Misaki: Yes I am, I'll so you tonight Aichi *Pecks Aichi on the cheek*  
>Aichi: *Flushes Red* Yea, see you tonight Misaki *Smile*<p>

~After work, Miyaji CC House

Naoki: Hey Aichi!  
>Shingo: Should we go out for dinner tonight or stay home and make dinner?<br>Naoki: I think we should goto have dinner by ourselved, let boss lady and Aichi have dinner together  
>Aichi &amp; Misaki: *Flares Red*<br>Shingo: Sounds good, I'm going out for dinner  
>Naoki: I'm going out too, Misaki &amp; Aichi you 2 should go to Vanguardian Dining again<br>Aichi: Ok, Misaki does that sound good to you?  
>Misaki: Yea it does, lets go<p>

So Naoki goes to have dinner with other guys and Shingo goes to have dinner with his parents, Aichi and Misaki go to Vanguardian Dining to have dinner

~Vanguardian Dining

Misaki: So how do you want our relationship to continue Aichi?  
>Aichi: Huh? Well.. I don't know, I don't want it to end though<br>Misaki: Hm? Ohh.. you're so sweet Aichi, I don't think it'll end  
>Aichi: Really?<br>Misaki: Yeah, and Aichi?  
>Aichi: Yes Misaki?<p>

Misaki: Aichi did it surprise you when I kissed you last night?  
>Aichi: Yea it did<br>Misaki: Hmm.. Did you like it?  
>Aichi: I.. I.. to be honest I did<br>Misaki: I didn't know you had such a feminine side to you, and I want a good night kiss from you Mr. Sendou  
>Aichi: Wha? Are, are ya sure Misaki?<br>Misaki: Yep

Misaki and Aichi finish their dinner, they tried to pay but the clerk stopped them and told them there was no need for the champions of the VF circuit to be paying to eat at Vanguardian Dining . So Misaki and Aichi went home.

Naoki: So how was dinner lovebirds?  
>Aichi: It was nice, how about your's and Shingo's?<br>Naoki: It was good  
>Shingo: Mine was delectable<br>Misaki: Aichi, come on lets go upstairs  
>Naoki: *Love Whistle*<br>Shingo: Porcupine head…  
>Aichi: Ok let's go upstairs Misaki<p>

Misaki and Aichi had their showers then made their way to bed and as Aichi promised, he gave Misaki a good night kiss… on the lips which lasted, a little too long.

**That's it for Chapter 3, lemme know if you want Aichi to-  
><strong>Misaki: Aichi is mine! I'm not gonna let anyone separate us!  
>Aichi: Misaki..<br>**LPaladin: I wasn't gonna separate you, no need to worry Misaki, I was gonna ask if the viewers wanted Aichi to participate in a tournament and ask you and Kamui to go with him..  
><strong>Kamui: Now, about me WHY AM I STILL NOT WITH-  
><strong>LPaladin: Ohh yea, sorry Kamui I'll get to you and Emi after Aichi and Misaki's relationship is told about a bit more, I don't even know what I just said so, thanks viewers for reading and I'll- We will see you in the next chapter<br>**Kai: Yes, I arrived after this finished  
>Miwa: Nuh uh Kai, next time I'm making sure you arrive nice and early<br>Kai: -.-


	4. Chapter 4 - The Ferris Wheel

~Aichi and Misaki's Room, 9:44 am

Misaki wakes up to Aichi's friendly voice, Good morning Misaki!, Good morning Aichi, replies Misaki.

Misaki walks to Aichi and pecks him on the cheek, Aichi knew it would happen, but it still surprised him nonetheless, despite Aichi being a shy character, he decided to return the favour and then 'pecked' Misaki on the cheek while she was deciding what to wear for their date. Aichi goes downstairs to wait for Misaki.

~Amusement Park  
>So where do you want to go Misaki? Asks Aichi, I dunno Aichi, maybe we can figure it out while we walk replies Misaki.<p>

Misaki randomly pecks Aichi again on the cheek.. again.

Misaki you don't have to keep doing that Aichi whispers to Misaki, so you don't like it Aichi? Replied Misaki (There is a moment of silence in between them as Aichi.. blushes) Why don't we just grab lunch Misaki? You should be getting hungry because I am Aichi finally asks, breaking the silence, Yea I guess I am Misaki replies.

Misaki leaned on to Aichi's shoulder, realizing how tall he'd gotten, Misaki blushed.

Misaki's POV  
>Aichi has gotten so tall and handsome, he isn't the same shy kid that I first met, I never thought I would fall in love with him.<p>

~At Sundown/set, after Aichi and Misaki have lunch (Well.. Obviously)

While Aichi and Misaki continue walking around in the Amusement park, Aichi once again asks, where do you want to go now Misaki?, Aichi, how could you not know? Well, if you don't know I'll tell you, I want to go to the Ferris wheel and we are gonna watch the sunset together Mr. Sendou! Says Misaki, Well okay Misaki says Aichi, taking that as a hint to them doing something romantic. Aichi and Misaki get on their carriage.

~In the carriage thing on the Ferris wheel

It's beautiful, says Misaki, like an angel whispered into Aichi's ear, he knew exactly what to say, Not as beautiful as you Misaki replied Aichi, Oh… Aichi. Misaki leans in to kiss Aichi, that took Aichi by surprise, but he didn't care, he gave in and continued the kiss. Misaki pulled away from the kiss, much to Aichi's dismay, but what she said enlightened him, I want another good night kiss from you, Mr. Sendou and I want it every night, Umm.. okay Misaki, Aichi replied reluctantly.

~At the Miyaji CC House  
>Aichi I had so much fun, will you take me out again Aichi? Asked Misaki, Yea sure Misaki, do you wanna go to the movies with me? Replied Aichi, sure Aichi! Said Misaki.<p>

~Upstairs, Miyaji CC House, after Dinner (I was laaaazy, so I didn't put in the part where they have dinner…)

Misaki goes to shower while Aichi just stares at his cards, then suddenly his Psyqualia flares up and he finds himself on a planet he has stood on a few times, Cray.

This time Aichi is in a form he created in his mind, Aichi, Knight of Courage and Bravery

Hey there Aichi, greets Blasterblade  
>Whats going on Aichi? Asks Alfred<br>How's your relationship with Misaki? Asks Gallatin  
>Well it's going fine thanks Gallatin, nothing special is going on Alfred<br>Hey Aichi is something bothering you? Asks Gancelot, Yea, I don't know where to go with Misaki after we go to the movies and I'm scared to ask and also, I don't know what to get for her birthday which is coming up and I don't really want to ask her again, because I don't want her to think I don't know what she likes, Aichi confesses. Well maybe you should just ask her, Aichi, I don't think she would really mind you asking her says Gancelot, And you are a really nice Vanguard… I mean person, so I say just like Gancelot said, just ask her says Alfred. You think so guys? Says Aichi

Aichi then gets called by Misaki to go shower. Aichi finishes his shower and brushes his teeth, then Aichi makes his way to his bed, You didn't forget did you Aichi? Says Misaki pointing to her lip, Ohh yea replies Aichi, then Aichi leans in to kiss Misaki

Misaki's POV  
>Aichi's lips are so smooth, his tounge feels good squirming around in my mouth, I never want my relationship with Aichi to end, ahh… this proves it I am obsessed with Aichi, and I definitely couldn't live a day without him, I'm glad he asked me to live him.<p>

Aichi's POV  
>Misaki asked before if I liked her kissing me, and I have to admit I do, it feels really nice. I never thought I would be in a relationship with Misaki, ohh well.. I shouldn't be thinking about that.,,<p>

Aichi releases from the kiss then he brushes through Misaki's hair and says good night and I love you to Misaki, Misaki says the same to Aichi then gives him a hug before going to her bed and falling asleep.

**Aww... How cute xD, that's it for Chapter 4  
><strong>Kai: Miwa... I swear  
>Miwa: heheh *smile*<br>Kai: So whats the conversation about today?  
>Misaki: Aichi, your lips are so smooth<br>Aichi: *Flares Red* Um..  
>Naoki: Mission Love Birds Accomplished<br>**AuraPen: Isn't that cute :D  
>LPaladin: Yep, that's cute<br>**Misaki: *Glare*  
><strong>APen &amp; LPaladin: UHmm... heh heh heh..<br>**Aichi: Misaki... We should be a little more open with our relationship  
>Misaki: Well.. Aichi, if you think so, I'm ok with it<br>Kamui: *HULK SMASH MODE* WHY AM I-  
><strong>LPaladin: Stop, Kamui, stop, you'll get your turn soon enough<br>**Kai: So is this what the conversation is about? love...  
>Miwa: Hey I have an idea!<br>**Everyone: Whats your idea?  
><strong>Miwa: We should get Kai paired up!  
><strong>LPaladin: I could arrange that<br>AuraPen: That, I have to see  
><strong>Kai: Miwa, I challenge you to a cardfight and if I win, I don't get paired up  
><strong>LPaladin: Yea, that's not happening Kai, you are getting paired up for sure.<br>**Kai: You know what? Fine, at least you haven't gotten paired up yet have you Miwa?  
>Miwa: *Surprised*<br>**AuraPen: Ohh kill em  
>LPaladin: And that's it for Chapter 4, let me know who you want Kai to be paired up with *Smile*<br>**Misaki: Hey Author, does Aichi take me out again in the next chapter?


	5. Chapter 5 - CFVG Mall Tournament

~Miyaji CC House, Misaki's Nightmare  
>Misaki finds herself standing in a dark abyss with nothing anywhere, then, the scene suddenly shifts and she sees herself crossing a path, then a car comes out of nowhere speeding at like 100kph, then Aichi comes out of nowhere screaming MISAKI WATCH OUT! and pushes Misaki out of the way, taking Misaki's place. Misaki ran over to Aichi and held him really tight in her arms, tears came out and Misaki screamed, AICHI!<p>

~Reality, Same Place  
>Misaki? Hello? Are you ok? Misaki wakes up to Aichi's concerned and gentle voice, Misaki? Are you ok? You're sweating a lot do you need a glass of water? Aichi proceeds to go downstairs and then Misaki grabs his arm and pulls him into a warm embrace, teary eyed, Misaki explains the Nightmare she experienced to Aichi. Misaki hugs Aichi tighter, then Aichi reassures Misaki by saying, Misaki it's ok, I'm here for you, Aichi didn't mention that if it meant saving Misaki's life he would do that. Aichi broke the embrace and kissed Misaki, which made Misaki feel a whole lot better, Thanks Aichi, I'm lucky to have a boyfriend like you said Misaki.<p>

~Miyaji CC House, Downstairs Living Room

Naoki, Aichi, Misaki and Shingo are downstairs enjoying their holiday and while watching TV they noticed something intriguing, there was a Cardfight tournament at CFVG Mall and the winners would get a trip to Langkawi in Malaysia, the 4 of them decided to enter as a team, they go to their rooms to get ready to go to the CFVG Mall, Shingo and Naoki plan to go separate ways with Aichi and Misaki if they go to Malaysia then meet up when they are ue to go back to Japan. In Misaki and Aichi's room upstairs they had already gotten dressed but Misaki was busy kissing Aichi on the lips like there was no tomorrow, then as much as Aichi didn't want to, he pulled away and said they should be going down to wait for Naoki and Shingo which Misaki agreed to do.

~CFVG Mall, Tournament  
>The 4 decided to enter in with the name, Team Genesis Paladins, and in the first round they were paired up with Team Ghost, the rules were Best of 3, Aichi played in the first round and had an easy round and so did Misaki, as she was chosen next. The 4 dominated their way to the finals against Team Handsome with Kamui in it. Hey Bro! greeted Kamui you and me? Yea sure Kamui said Aichi. The first round went by, Aichi won riding Alfred Early with his damage at 4. Shingo played in the second round against Gouki but lost 3 damage to 6, Misaki played in the final round against Kaboom and won 6 damage to 3 making Team Genesis Paladins the winner and that gave them the ticket to Malaysia.<p>

~Miyaji CC House

To celebrate their victory, the 4 decided to throw a party inviting all of their friends over having a great time. After the party the 4 cleaned up then got ready for bed, Aichi and Misaki headed upstairs to have their showers then go to bed, and as promised, Aichi gave Misaki her good night kiss she wanted, then Misaki did something unexpected again and went to Aichi's bed and slept with him, much to Aichi's surprise, but nonetheless he didn't mind, he though it was actually quite comfortable sleeping with Misaki.

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading Chapter 5, hopefully you enjoyed reading it ;)  
><strong>Kai: Miwa, what is your problem?  
>Miwa: That your not making it in time to these group get togethers, Kai admit it you need to be a little more social<br>**Alderic: Haha! lolsotrue  
><strong>**LPaladin: Yea, lolsotrue**  
>Aichi: Yea Kai, Paladin, when is Kai getting paired up? I want to see a different side to Kai<br>Kai: ._.  
>Misaki: Mmmhmm<br>**LPaladin: I think while you, Misaki, Naoki and Shingo are on your plane bound for Malaysia I'll pair Kai and Kamui up with a person  
><strong>Kamui: Yes! Finally!  
><strong>LPaladin: I didn't say it would be next Chapter *wink*<br>**Kamui: I'm getting tired of waiting...


	6. Chapter 6 - Misaki's Birthday

~Miyaji CC House, Misaki's Nightmare, 3:12 am

Misaki was once again in a black, empty void, she screamed out for Aichi to help her, but no sound was heard, then the scene shifted, she was on Cray in her Eternal Goddess () Avatar, she saw Aichi in his Blaster Blade Liberator Avatar fighting off many Blaster Dark's with help from Kai in his, Dragonic Overlord The End Avatar, they were both protecting injured Royal Paladins and Kagero, Kai was about to be to be stabbed in the back by a sneaking Blaster Dark, then Aichi throws his sword at the Blaster Dark and injuring him, but it left Aichi defenceless, making him vulnerable, he was swarmed by the enemy then the Blaster Dark's left Aichi with blood all over him, taking Kai as their prisoner, then it happened all over again, Misaki started to cry again, but as she tried to run to him it was like an invisible wall was separating Misaki and her true love, then she woke up and saw Aichi's face right in front of her, then she started crying, next she hugged Aichi really tight and made her forehead touch Aichi's and she whispered to Aichi, "Don't ever leave me Aichi", and with that, she fell asleep again with Aichi still in her grip.

~Miyaji CC House, Reality, 9:49 am

Misaki woke up to reality but couldn't see Aichi, he had gone to shower.

Misaki's POV  
>I began to panic, what if hadn't gone to shower, what if something happened to him, wait stop, Misaki, he's ok, the Aichi I know and love wouldn't let anything happen to him, I'm going to see if he's showering, I walked to the our bathroom then knocked and I asked, "Aichi? Are you there?" There was no reply, I started to panic, what if something bad really did happen to him? I started to sob, then I went downstairs to see if I could find Aichi, but then he wasn't there, I didn't expect to see Naoki or Shingo because they mentioned going to their parent's place, so I thought it would just be me and my true love at home, then at that moment Aichi opened the door and looked at me with red cheeks then he asked me, "What's wrong Misaki?", I replied to him, "where were you Aichi?!" I was so worried, I sobbed then I ran and hugged him tight, then he said, "sorry Misaki, it was your birthday today, so I went out early today to get you a birthday present, here, I hope you like it," he handed me a small box with a crystal bear on a necklace and a note inside which said:<br>Misaki, I love you and you love me, know this, if you were ever in a near death situation I would be there to save you and also, Misaki, I truly love you and I would never leave you  
>-Love, Aichi<p>

I was so moved, I had tears in my eyes then I took him upstairs and into our room, then, I hugged him and made contact with his lips using mine, I enjoyed every second of it and as I pulled away, he asked me something in his ever so gentle voice, "Misaki, do you want to go to the shops with me and buy some stuff before we get ready to go on our trip overseas?" "Sure, Aichi" I smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek, and then we got ready to go out.

~CFVG Mall  
>Aichi's POV<br>We got into the mall and Misaki held my hand, her hand was so smooth and silky, I wonder if she feels the same about mine, Why am I even thinking about that? Well, I had planned out what we would do here tomorrow, so I decided to ask Misaki if she thought it was ok, "Misaki? Do you want to go anywhere in particular? Because I was thinking about going to buy new clothes for you… if you liked," "Ohh, your so sweet Aichi, and no, I wasn't thinking about going anywhere in particular so let's go," she smiled at me, then I took her to Viordano and I let her choose what she wanted, she chose the ones she wanted then I waited for her outside the fitting rooms, then I heard her ask me a question "Aichi I can't reach the zip on the back of this shirt, can you help me?" she asked as she unlocked her cubical, I walked in and I did the zip for her, for some reason, I blushed a bright pink then Misaki saw my face, "Aichi, it's ok and thanks for your help, so how do I look Aichi?" she asked me, I thought she looked so serene and angelic, but I couldn't tell her that…. Or, could I? I decided to just tell her something simple, "Misaki, I think you look beautiful" then I smiled at her, and because of that she blushed, then she said "I think I want this one, so I'll go pay and meet you outside" then I stopped her, "No, I'll pay, it's your birthday after all" then I smiled and told her to wait outside while I went to go pay.

It was time for lunch now, we went to a few more shops and I got both of us 2 booster packs, I got a few Grade 3's and another Knight of Truth Gordon, Misaki got some Grade 1's and 2's and a Pongal and Wingal. I took Misaki to the food court and we had lunch together. We went to a few more shops and I got Misaki new pair of shoes then it was time to go home, we walked out of the mall then proceeded to walk home, then while we were walking, Misaki kissed me on the lips then asked if I wanted to play a game, I said ok, then I asked what it was and then she told me it was Truth or Dare and then I got a feeling Misaki wanted to dig really deep into my head, she went first and asked me truth or dare, I chose truth and she asked me what it was about me that I liked, I told her it was how cute, smart and thoughtful she was to others, that was why I liked her, and she blushed, it was my turn, I asked truth or dare, then she said truth, and I asked her after a bit of thought what moment it was when she was most afraid, she told me it was when I was overcome by Psyqualia and I was becoming scary , so then she was about to ask me truth or dare but we arrived home.

~Miyaji CC House, 10:27 pm  
>3rd Person POV<br>When Misaki and Aichi arrived back home, they saw Shingo heading to his room to sleep, Shingo greeted them "So how was your date Aichi and Misaki?" "It was great Shingo, thanks for asking, Aichi took me out to the mall to buy stuff," Misaki answered "Ok, sounded like you had a good time, now I'm going to sleep, ohh and Naoki will be back later he said, he is still at his parents place" Shingo replied "Ok good night Shingo" Misaki and Aichi said. With that, Misaki and Aichi went upstairs to have their showers and go to bed, and as Aichi promised Misaki got her good night kiss again, this one was a lasted a bit longer because it was Misaki's birthday and Aichi wanted to make Misaki happy, after about a few minutes, Aichi pulled away and took Misaki's hand in his guiding her to his bed to sleep with him, Misaki felt so safe in Aichi's arms and fell asleep easily because of how much energy she used and how happy she was, but Aichi wasn't asleep, he brushed through Misaki's lilac coloured hair then kissed Misaki on the cheek and whispered good night to her.

**So thats it for Chapter 6 this was an extra long one so I didn't feel like doing the end chat thing  
><strong>Kai: That's right Miwa  
>Miwa: Hmm...<br>**LPaladin: No stop! I want to wrap up the Chapter ok? geez, so thanks viewers for... viewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and by the way, Misaki's birthday is November 1st according to Vanguard wikia xD**


	7. Chapter 7 - Visions Become Reality

~Miyaji CC House, 7:47 am, Misaki's Nightmare  
>Misaki was in a dark, black void again, she braced herself again for a vision filled with grief for her, the scene shifted and Misaki saw the same vision again of when Aichi got hit by a car again by saving her, even though Misaki had seen it before, but tears still came in Misaki's eyes because it felt so real and she couldn't bear losing Aichi. Misaki couldn't take it anymore, she forced herself to wake up.<p>

~Myaji CC House, 8:16 am, Reality  
>Misaki's POV<br>I finally woke up from that nightmare, why did I get forced to see it again? It keeps making me worried, I'm so worried about Aichi, our trip is only a week away I don't want him to get hurt, in fact I don't want anything to happen to Aichi. I needed to relax, so I went to shower and left Aichi to rest. When I came out I saw Aichi looking at me then he gave me a kiss on the cheek and said Good Morning, then he asked me if I was done, I told him I was.

Aichi's POV  
>I didn't know what I was doing, I thought as I was showering. I thought about taking Misaki out to the movies or maybe going to see some pets at a pet store, I was juggling the thought, then suddenly my Psyqualia flared up and I was on Cray, luckily I somehow had clothes on and I saw Blaster Blade with Alfred, Marron, Epona and Artemis. "Hello Aichi," said Alfred and Blaster Blade "Aichi, are you having trouble deciding what to do later with my Vanguard?" queried Artemis "You're in a relationship Aichi? Why didn't you tell us? Congratulations!" said Epona and Marron " Yes I an Artemis, and thanks Epona and Marron," I replied "Well, knowing my Vanguard she has a movie she wants to see and you will be surprised when you find out what it is if you take her," replies Artemis "Aichi? Are you ok in there?" I heard Misaki ask "Yes I'm ok Misaki" I replied, I realised because I was talking to the Units that I took a little longer than I should have so I get out dried myself then got my clothes on and went out to go downstairs. I went downstairs and asked Misaki if she wanted to go to the movies and she said that she would love to, so I took her to the movies, and then I remembered I had to grab something for us to quickly have before the movie so I told Misaki to go on ahead.<p>

Misaki's POV  
>Aichi told me to start walking ahead so I did, I turned a corner then started to walk across the road, then as a I was in the middle of the road a car came speeding out of nowhere, then Aichi comes around the corner screaming "MISAKI! WATCH OUT!" with that, he pushes me out of the way, taking my place and the impact that should have hit me, I saw him get launched in the direction of which the car was going, it was happening again, would a car crash claim the life of another of my loved ones, no it can't be, I thought as I ran to Aichi and held him tight in my arms, I felt blood splashing on my shirt, I was pretty sure someone would call the ambulance, I couldn't be sure, I could only hope, tears ran down my eyes, splashing on Aichi's face, I was crying so much.<p>

**Ohhhh! Cliffhanger! it wasn't really a good Cliffhanger was it? Anyway leave a review down in the.. review section and let me know if it was good or not..  
><strong>Kai: Miwa, come on please just once...  
>Miwa: Ha Ha! nope Kai!<br>Misaki: Aichi... *Crying* Aichi... Why?! Of all the times, why now?!  
>Kamui: Misaki I'm sure bro is gonna be okay... *Pats Misaki's Shoulder<br>Emi: *Crying*  
>Kamui: Aww... Emi, it'll be ok<br>Emi: *hugs Kamui tight*  
>Kamui: *Completely red*<br>**LPaladin: Ok thats it, thanks for reading guys  
>CrystalShard3: Bye!<br>Alderic: Bye!  
>: Bye!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 - Love Solves Problems

**Hey everyone, real quick before you read this, visit my tumblr page I just made, .com**

~Van Hospital  
>Misaki's POV<p>

I was sitting there, outside Aichi's room, I was crying so much. I kept trying to assure myself Aichi would be ok, but I just couldn't bring myself to thinking that, part of me felt happy knowing Aichi would do anything for me, but another part of me didn't like what Aichi did, It should've been me, why? "Hello, Aichi Sendou is ok now, but the impact tampered a little bit with his brain, he has a bit of memory loss, so please be prepared," said the doctor that just walked out, Kamui tried to see Aichi but Emi stopped him and said I should go first, "Go ahead Misaki," Emi told me. I walked in to his room.

Aichi's POV

The door opened, a girl walked in, who was she? "Aichi…. Are you, ok?" the female asked me "Yes, I am, but who are you?" I querried "Wha-Wha What? You mean, you don't remember me?" the girl asked me "I.. I don't know who you are, would you mind telling me?" I replied, the girl had tears running down her face, "Why are you crying?" I asked "Aichi, you have to remember me, your very important to me!" she cried "How… wait…" then I suddenly got the feeling I had seen her before, she looked familiar "I… I think I've seen you from somewhere" I said "You… you have to remember me Aichi, I'm Misaki, your girlfriend, please you have to remember me!"

Misaki's POV

He couldn't remember me, the love of my life could not remember me, I didn't like how this was turning out, I decided to hug him, I couldn't take it, I needed him, he looked surprised then he went red, "Misaki…. Why are you hugging me?" Aichi asked me "Aichi, Please don't leave me, I need you in my life" I cried then I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, it lasted around a minute, then he pulled away "Why did you do that!" he shouted at me "Aichi" I managed the say, then his eyes turned hazy and he fainted, I held him really close to me, I couldn't believe it, Aichi couldn't remember me, memories flew by, the moment we won the VF Circuit, the time I confessed to Aichi, the time we shared our first kiss, the time Aichi and I went on a Ferris Wheel to watch the sunset and the time we slept together, tears came out again.

~Cray  
>Aichi's POV<p>

I saw Blaster Blade standing in front of me.

"Surely you remember your Girlfriend," he said "No, I don't remember, do I have a girl friend?" "Yes you do, and she is going through a lot of pain because you can't remember her, search your heart, I know you remember Misaki" Blaster Blade replied "Misaki…. I only remember…. She was…. Q4… VF Circuit… Genesis…" I was stuttering, I was trying to remember, I could only remember that she was part of my team in the VF Circuit "I know you can do it Aichi" Blaster Blade said, with that Cray disappeared and I was back on earth. When I came to, I was in my 'girlfriend's' arms then I said "Misaki, I.. remember you… Team Q4…. Void…" I stuttered again "Aichi…" she replied then kissed me on the lips again, then she pulled away and asked me "Do you… remember everything?" I was struggling to remember, "We… live together…. Don't we? Miyaji Academy… I-I… loved… no! I love… you Misaki!" I remembered everything, I remembered my first date with Misaki and everything that happened between us, Misaki was so happy, she had tears in her eyes which confused me "Why are you… teary eyed Misaki?" "Aichi! These are tears of joy" she smiled then kissed me on the lips again, then she started to get aggressive and she started to feel my tongue with hers.

Misaki's POV

I was so happy, the love of my life remembered me, I kissed him then I started to take control and used my tongue to taste Aichi's tongue, then he started to do the same, it felt so good, I couldn't believe it, it felt soooo good! Then he pulled away.

3rd Person POV  
>"Its funny how love solves all problems," stated Shizuka "I'm so glad he's ok, Mum? Is it fine for us to see Aichi now?" said Emi "Yes it should be dear, you guys can too," said Shizuka "As his master I must see if he's ok" said Morikawa "Morikawa… come on…" said Izaki "Big Bro's ok!" cried Kamui, with that everyone greeted Aichi then they all went to have lunch together, they went to the Sendou residence and Shizuka, Emi, Kai, Misaki and Aichi made lunch. The food was all laid out every one was seated and ready to eat, "Wait! We are missing something" said Shizuka "Wait! That's right" Aichi said, everyone somehow knew what to do, as if they were reading each others mind "Stand up!, Vanguard!" said everyone including Shizuka, but Morikawa just said "STAND UP LUNCH TIME!" everyone laughed then had lunch all together.<p>

**The End, no just kidding xD anyways hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next chapter :D**

Misaki: Aichi, I'm so glad your ok *kisses Aichi*  
>Aichi: mrrf, I'm glad I remembered you Misaki<br>Misaki: *Kisses Aichi*  
>Miwa: Very touching xD<br>Kai: You have to stop this Miwa, or we won't be friends anymore  
>Miwa: You would never do that *playfully taps Kai on the shoulder*<br>Kai: Don't touch me  
>Morikawa: Quiet over there! Im looking at the askaimisa tumblr page and Im about to write a question :D<br>Misaki: Fine, Aichi, I'll answer it  
>Aichi: No I will Misaki *pecks Misaki*<br>Kai: *Walks off*  
>Miwa: Hey Kai STOP!<br>**AuraPen: Morikawa your so dumb, you could just ask Misaki or Aichi right now xD  
><strong>Izaki: AuraPen, better run now  
><strong>AuraPen: Huh? AHH<br>LPaladin: Before this gets outta hand, I'm wrapping this chapter up! Bye Guys  
>AuraPen: Guys help me in the review section down be-<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 - Trip Overseas

~Miyaji CC House, Afternoon

Misaki's POV

"I'm almost done!" Yelled Shingo "Shingo do you have the tickets? We're flying first class, don't lose em!" said Naoki "Misaki can you get the locks for me?" Aichi asked me "Sure" I said then I went to get the locks from the cupboard then I gave them to Aichi and I put my clothes in my luggage and made sure I had everything, Aichi came over to me and asked me if I was ready and I said I was then he asked Shingo and Naoki if they were ready they both said yes then we called a station wagon and we got on and went to the airport. "Misaki and Aichi, me and Shingo have decided we are splitting off from you guys when we reach Malaysia," said Naoki "You don't have to" said Aichi "We're staying at the same hotel so you can't really do that" I said "Ohh yea, porcupine head we didn't think this through" said Shingo "Well, we'll at least stay in a different room to you guys" said Naoki "Ok, that's fine with me and Misaki" said Aichi on my behalf.

~Airport, Evening

Aichi's POV

We all got checked in then dropped off our baggage and went walking around before we got on the plane. We looked for gate 7 "Boarding for flight MH1785, Paging for Aichi Sendou, Misaki Tokura, Naoki Ishida and Shingo Komoi" then we realized we were late so we started to run, then people were chasing us asking for autographs then we got in line to the First Class line and we headed in to the airplane and found our seats, Misaki was next to me on the left and Shingo and Naoki were in the middle, they decided that would be the best so people wouldn't ask for our autographs. We got served dinner and it was quite delicious, spaghetti Bolognese, then a flight attendant came around collecting the leftovers, after my tray got collected I decided to sleep then Misaki kissed on the lips then she said good night and fell asleep, so did I. I woke up and Misaki was resting her head on my shoulder, she looks so pretty when she's sleeping, I wanted to just kiss her right there, but I held my temptation back and I tried my best not to disturb her, which was pretty hard as she was on my shoulder, I used my right arm to use the onboard entertainment system and I watched CFVG Highlights, I wasn't surprised at all to see my team, Q4, Asteroid, SIT Genius and Dreadnought in the first section, then there was the best cardfighter poll, I was apparently voted the best by viewers, I was surprised by that then I felt so honoured, "Aichi, Good morning" Misaki said then she made contact with my lips and I continued the kiss then she pulled away, my lust took over then I pulled Misaki back into a kiss she looked surprised but she continued the kiss and then when we pulled away I had some of Misaki's saliva on my lips and Misaki had some of mine, I pulled a packet of tissue out of my pocket then wiped Misaki's lips then mine, she asked me if I slept well, I told her I did then I asked her if she slept well then she told me she had a wonderful rest because her head was on my shoulder. "Please put your seat in an upright position as we are close to our destination" came an announcement. The plane landed then we headed off and we gave some signatures to some people, with that we went to baggage claim and waited for our baggage to filter through to the conveyor belt.

**Sorry for a... short chapter, I didn't really get the time to write a proper chapter for this one and not even a chapter for my 2nd story, so real sorry about that, but nonetheless I hope you enjoyed and I will see you all, next time, take care xD**

Aichi: I need to drink some water after that flight *drinks water*  
>Misaki: Aichi are you getting a little ooc?<br>Aichi: *flares red* umm... yea I-I guess I am  
>Shingo: Well that was a nice flight, what with the first class and all<br>Naoki: I'm ready to go swimming  
><strong>AuraPen: Mind if I join you?<br>**Naoki: who... ohh yea your that guy  
><strong>AuraPen: Yea I'm that guy<br>LPaladin: Ahh! I'm tired, lets just stop here  
>AuraPen: But-<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 - 2 Days of Fun

~AquaForce Hotel and Resort, 3:11 pm  
>Aichi's POV<p>

We checked into our hotel, then we walked to our room, Naoki and Shingo were in Room 1336 and Misaki and I were in Room 1337 *hint hint* we decided to meet up again at the beach at 4 giving us enough time to get unpacked, Misaki's and my luggage came up and we got unpacked. I decided to go call my mum and tell her that I arrived safely and we were about to begin our day at the beach, y mum told me to stay safe then she asked if she would get Misaki on the line, I told Misaki my mum wanted to speak with her then I handed her my phone and she began to speak to my mum while I went to the toilet.

Misaki's POV  
>"I understand you're in a relationship with Aichi, he is a lucky boy," said Shizuka "Yes, I am in a relationship with Aichi, and no I'm the lucky person" I replied "Well, either way can I please ask that you keep Aichi safe, he may catch a cold at the beach," Shizuka asked "Umm, sure" I said "Thank you Misaki, make sure you have fun!" replied Shizuka then I said good bye and Shizuka hung up, with that Aichi came out of the toilet and asked me what his mother said to me, I told him it was a secret and with that I walked him to bed then I made contact with his lips and our lips were locked in place for about 5 minutes then he pulled away and told me that we should go down and have a look around the hotel. We walked around the lobby for some time then we looked at the time, it was 3:49 pm so we decided to go back to our room, get into our swimming suits then head off to the beach. We got down to ground level then walked to the beach, we saw Shingo and Naoki just ahead, we ran to catch up with them, "Hey it's Aichi and Boss Lady!" Naoki exclaimed "Porcupine head you should call Misaki by her real name," said Shingo "Well you should call me by my name" Naoki retorted "Guys stop fighting, we are here to have fun, you can't do that when your arguing with each other" Aichi said, he kept everything in check, I had to admit that he was my Vanguard in real life. We got to the beach then it was so hot, Aichi took off his jumper then I said "Aichi don't take it off, you might catch a cold" "Is that what my mum told you to do? Make sure I kept my jumper on?" "Umm… yea" I said "Well thanks for caring!" he said then he walked to me and pecked me on the cheek then he asked me if I wanted to surf with him, I didn't know he knew how to surf, "Aichi, you know how to surf?" I asked "Yea I do" he replied "Why didn't you do it the last time we went to the beach?" I asked "Because Kamui got me to train and I.. didn't really want to surf alone…" He said I blushed, the first person he wanted to surf with was me, then I realised I didn't know how to surf, I told him that then he said "It's ok Misaki, you can just hold my hand…" then he blushed but I told him I would then he looked happy, he went to rent a surf board then I wondered where Naoki and Shingo were, then I saw them tackling each other into the water, then Aichi came back with a surfboard big enough for both of us to stand on, then he showed me how to stand on the surf board, then he took it out to shore with my hand in his, with that I stood on held his hand and we rode the waves, I had to admit, Aichi was actually really good at surfing, then he told me to put my other hand out and touch the waves, I did that and it felt good and it also looked amazing, a line straight through the waves, then after a bit more sailing we went back to shore, Naoki and Shingo were waiting for us, then we went to the drying rooms to dry off.<p>

Aichi's POV

After we dried off we went up to have dinner on the 6th floor. Dinner was amazing, it tasted so good, while we were eating we talked about what we did at the beach. After dinner we went up to the 13th floor to go and wash up and go to sleep, Misaki and I said good night to Naoki and Shingo, I went to shower first, after I had my shower and brushed my teeth I went out of the bathroom then I saw Misaki in front of me, then she kissed me and asked if I was done, I told her I was then she went in to shower and brush her teeth, when she came out she walked to me and asked where her good night kiss was and I had honestly forgot, so then I made contact with her lips and we kissed for a long time, to the extent where I actually felt like I was losing oxygen, and when I pulled away it looked like Misaki also was losing oxygen then I said good night and went to my bed to sleep, Misaki followed me and snuggled in close to me and hugged me, not that it surprised me, then she said good night and we fell asleep together.

Day 2 – Extra

~Card Fight Vanguard Theme Park, Malaysia, 2:12 pm

Aichi's POV  
>The moment we were waiting for was upon us, the 'Zenith' (Let me know if you got that joke, it's a bad one though xD, btw this is the Author.. not Aichi) of the trip, we were at Card Fight Vanguard Theme Park! We went to the Royal Paladin section, the Shadow Paladin section then the Kagero section, Misaki and I kept getting swarmed by people to give them our auto graphs, which I was ok with but Misaki seemed to look like she wanted this to stop, I'll admit it was getting a little annoying but it had to be dealt with since we were so popular to the Vanguard community, then Naoki and Shingo decided to block people from getting to us, they must have noticed that we were getting a little testy, so with that we kept walking then a supervisor came to us and greeted us with his name "Satoshi" "Hello there, Aichi Sendou and Misaki Tokura, we have noticed you are getting a little swarmed so we decided we will put on a broadcast to stop them from coming to you but before dinner, from 7:15 to 8:00 can we have you give out signatures and have pictures taken? If you do the staff would like to give you 5 booster packs each and your friends will get 2 each" I decided to ask my friends if it was ok with them "Sure Aichi, Shingo and I will find something else to do and we will see you guys back at the hotel at around 8:15 on the 6th floor" said Naoki then I asked Misaki and she said it was ok, "Ok Satoshi, we have decided we will accept your offer" I said to him with a smile then he talked into a walkie talkie then we heard a broadcast "Attention ladies and gentlemen! We are lucky enough to have the VF Circuit champions Aichi Sendou and Misaki Tokura here today, now at around 7:15 we will have Aichi and Misaki at the Royal Paladin section giving out autographs and you will have the opportunity to have a picture with them and the event will finish at 8:00, now until that time please kindly refrain from swarming them, thank you ladies and gentlemen and have fun!" then music started to play again, the time was 6:07 so we decided to go and try the ride called "The Void" which was based on when I defeated Leon Soryu who was at that time merged with the void, after the ride we were a little bit dizzy, I'll admit that the ride was actually a bit scary, Misaki looked like she needed to catch her breath, Naoki looked like he had just climbed Mt. Fuji and Shingo looked like he needed a vomit bag, aside from that we had fun, so we decided to walk another loop and then end up at the Royal Paladin section at 7:00 so we wouldn't be late. At 7:12 we made it to the Royal Paladin section and we weren't at all surprised to see that there was already a long queue that had formed before the event even started, Shingo and Naoki said good bye and walked off to see some more things at this theme park. At 7:52 we were almost done, it was as if the workers at this park knew it would take around 45 minutes to get through all the autographs and photos, Misaki looked happy and if she was, so was I then a little kid was running towards us but was stopped by the guards and then he was crying because he was too late, I felt sorry for him so walked to him and signed his book and took out my deck and gave him a copy of Player of the Holy axe, Nimue then it looked like the boy had the time of his life he gave me a hug and thanked me then he ran to his mum screaming "Mummy Mummy! I got the autograph and a card from Aichi!" after we finished up, I received 14 booster packs from many expansion packs, I gave 5 to Misaki then we walked to a taxi stand and got a taxi to go back to our home, we arrived at our hotel then we went up to the 6th floor and found Naoki and Shingo waiting for us, we had dinner together then we talked about what we did while we split off from each other. After dinner we went up to our rooms and said good night to one another, then the same thing as last night happened, Misaki and I showered then we brushed our teeth and went to bed with Misaki next to me and I gave her, her good night kiss, we fell asleep really quickly because of how much energy we used.<p>

**That's it for Chapter 10 and possibly the fan fic, it was a long one because I needed to give you guys a big chapter before I possbly end this fan fic because I have run out of ideas and lately I haven't been able to think of any either, so for the time being this fan fic is.. finished.. **

**The only way for this to continue is for you guys to give me ideas, you guys are the only ones that can save this fan fic, so please leave a review.**

Misaki: Please guys, leave a review with ideas, I don't want to be separated from Aichi!  
>Aichi: I don't want to be without Misaki!<br>Kamui: Don't let this fan fic end! I need to at least be with Emi first!  
>Misaki: Kamui!<br>Emi: Don't let it end!  
>Morikawa: AHHHHHHH<br>Izaki: Come on guys, don't let it end  
>Miwa: Come on, keep the fan fic running, I want to keep bringing Kai along<br>Kai: Whatever...  
><strong>LPaladin: I'm... sorry guys, I ran out of ideas<br>AuraPen: Nuuuuuuuuuu!  
>Alderic: Nuuuu!<br>CrystalShard3: Aww man, come one guys and me don't let it end!  
>LPaladin: So that's enough pleading from all of us, now I hope you understand if this fan fic ends, this maybe... good bye<strong>

**~Loyal Paladin**


	11. Chapter 11 - Last Day

**Hey what's up everyone? I'm continuing this fic, because the majority of you supported continuing it :)**

~AquaForce Hotel and Resort, Malaysia, Last Day

Misaki's POV

As usual when I wake up I see Aichi's sleeping face right in front of me, he woke up and we said good morning to each other and Aichi pressed his lips on to mine and I kissed him back, it never got old because I enjoyed kissing him so much, after that Aichi asked if I wanted to clean up first, I liked how considerate he was, I said yes, but I wanted to bathe with him so I dragged him up and pulled him with me.

Aichi's POV

Misaki wanted me to bathe with her, so I allowed her to pull me with her and we cleaned up together. We both dried off and went to the lifts and saw Naoki and Shingo there, "Hey there Misaki and Aichi!" said Naoki "Morning!" greeted Shingo "Morning" Misaki and I said at the same time, we went to the 6th floor to have breakfast, a little boy came up to me and had a book and pen, I gave him my autograph and then he thanked me and went to Misaki and Misaki gave him her autograph, besides that, breakfast was pretty normal. We didn't know what to do for our last day so until it was lunch we decided to got the 7th floor swimming pool, where we swam until 9, after that Naoki suggested that we go check out the recreation floor on level 8, so we all went to dry off and we went to the 8th floor. The 8th floor had a Table Tennis room, a Badminton Room, a bar room and a library, so we had a vote and we decided to go to the table tennis room and have some fun, Shingo and Naoki actually proved to be ok at table tennis, partly because he read up on it and learned some strategy but Naoki just had some familiarity with it because he played tennis a bit. After playing and going to have lunch, we went to go on a sky cab to see the scenery of Langkawi, we got there by taxi and when we went to the counter they said we could have a free glass floor cab in express, we insisted on paying, but they declined and gave us the tickets. We looked at the information and it said that there were 4 stops, and so we got into the express lane and went into our cab, Naoki brought the camera and we took photos of our resort's private beach, the tall mountains, the beautiful landscape and a picture of us all smiling and having fun, we decided we were going to frame that picture when we got home. We got to the last stop and claimed our 4 bottles of mineral water, we took a second to drink and we looked down the mountain which we stood on, when we looked at Langkawi from such a vantage point, it actually looked really cool, and while we were up there, we got to see the sun set, Misaki seemed pretty satisfied, Shingo was pretty tired, Naoki was fired up and I was tired just like Shingo, so we got a taxi and went up to level 6 to have our dinner, dinner was actually filled with stuff because, the hotel decided to celebrate our leave with a full course buffet and Misaki and I gave out many auto graphs to little kids, I saw a few that used Royal Paladin decks and some asked me to have a look at their decks, some went to Ask Misaki about their decks and then there were about 5 cakes made and we all had a slice of cake each, and with that Naoki, Shingo, Misaki and I went up to pack our luggage and get cleaned up and wrap up our stay at the hotel and resort.

**Well, that's it for chapter 11, it was a short one, I tend to keep it at around 1k words per chapter, but I haven't had any ideas roll in for their trip to Malaysia, but AuraPen has provided me a nice idea for when they come back, and I have yet to read you guys' ideas in the review section, so there will be hopefully another 10 chapters before this writing train runs out of steam :)**

**~Loyal Paladin**

Naoki: Our stay at Malaysia was quiet nice, very hot though ^.^;  
>Shingo: Ahh porcupine head…<br>Misaki: Time to go back to Japan!  
>Aichi: Everyone, lets make sure we don't leave anything at our hotel ok?<br>Naoki: Ohh don't worry about me, I'm sure Granny Glasses will manage to leave his glasses behind, which would make him just Granny *chuckle*  
>Shingo: Why you, porcupine head!<br>Misaki: Hey, you two, stop!  
>Aichi: Naoki, Shingo, stop, just double check and make sure you haven't left anything, then lets clean up and go to bed<br>**LPaladin: The Return of AiMisa!  
>AuraPen: Dude, you are not gonna believe my idea I PMed to you ;)<br>LPaladin: Ohh yea, reminds me, I had a very nice *sarcasm* PM saying that I was doing the, "Suggest ideas in the review section" just to get reviews, to prove I'm not, I am requesting that you guys PM me your ideas, and if your idea gets picked for a chapter, I will note your name in the beginning of the chapter (^.^)  
>AuraPen: I shot gun idea in the next chapter!<br>Alderic: No me!  
>Team Fairytale: Get in line Alderic<br>LPaladin: Ok, Ok, you'll all get the chance to have your idea in one of the chapters, so that's it for today's little wrap up section so, see you all next time, bye (^.^)  
>AuraPen: Bye!<br>Alderic: Bye!  
>Team Fairytale: Bye!<br>CrystalShard3: I'm in the story? Yeaaa, that's so awe-**


	12. Chapter 12 - Mysterious Individual

~AquaForce Hotel and Resort, Morning  
>-Misaki's Dream<br>Misaki's POV

I stood in a void, but this one wasn't black, it was white, so maybe that would be a dream? The scene changed, I braced for a nightmare but, it was a dream, I saw a giant crowd, it was at CFVG Mall, Aichi was kneeling in front of me and he had a ring in his hands, he was proposing to me! "Misaki, I love and you and I know it's the same in return, so, will you marry me?" Aichi recited to me "Yes Aichi, I will" I replied, I was so happy that Aichi was willing to propose to me in front of so many people, he had overcome his shyness, tears of joy were running out as Aichi placed the ring on my finger, it was beautiful, it had a Topaz, the gemstone for November, which was my birthday, and then I took the other ring in the box and put the matching ring on to Aichi's finger and he put the box away while I wrapped my arms around him and I kissed him in front of so many people, everyone was going "Aww, how sweet," but then the vision ended, dangit! That was the best dream I have had so far, well, my father always told me, the best things are never forever, he made that up, but it was actually quite true.

My eyes open but Aichi isn't next to me, but I hear shuffling of items and Aichi grunting, I saw him packing my luggage, I looked at his one and it was already locked, Aichi was having a hard time packing my items since he didn't want to miss anything, I silently got out of bed and I tip toed towards him and I hugged from behind, placing my head on his shoulder, I caught him by surprise, "Ohh, Good Morning Misaki, I'm sorry if I woke you up," Aichi greeted "Good Morning Aichi, No I woke up myself, I see you're having some trouble with my clothes, why are you packing mine anyway?" I replied "Ohh, well I had finished mine and I didn't have anything else to do, why don't you shower first and I'll get Naoki and Shingo?" Aichi said "Ok, sounds good" I replied. I went to shower and I had many thoughts in my head, I turned the water to a nice and warm temperature while I thought about if my relationship with Aichi would last to the point of marriage, I thought about if Aichi would want us to be married, ahh whatever, I decided just to let the thought go and finish showering so I could go and pack my luggage.

Aichi's POV  
>I got Shingo to wake up, and Naoki was already awake, he had finished packing his luggage so Naoki and I decided to plan out today, Naoki chose where to go for the rest of the day and I went to sort out when we would go to the airport, our flight was at 7.15 pm so I decided we should get to the airport by 6 pm so we could avoid most traffic and get stuff for our families as souvenirs, then I went to call a taxi to pick us up here at 5.15 pm because it would be around half an hour to get to the airport from here, I went to tell Naoki that we need to be back here by 5 pm to make sure we were completely packed and hadn't forgotten anything, Naoki said ok and we thought that should go to Blaster Times Square B to do some last minute shopping, that would mean re-arranging our luggage but if we got home by 4.45 pm instead of 5 pm we should have enough time to do all that. The time was 8.17 am right now, so we still had enough time to go and have breakfast before level 6 filled up, so I went to see if Misaki was done and Naoki went to see if Shingo was done. Misaki was done, "Hey Aichi, so have you and Naoki planned out the rest of the day?" Misaki said as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, "Yes, we have, we're going shopping till 4.45 pm so we can be sure that we've packed everything," I said that and I pulled away and gave Misaki a kiss then we walked out of our room and we saw Naoki and Shingo ready to go, we all went to the elevator to go down to the 6th floor and have breakfast.<p>

Misaki's POV  
>Breakfast was the same, there was the occasional little boy or girl that came to me or Aichi asking about their decks or asking for an autograph. We got a taxi to go to Blaster Times Square, the name sounded kind of familiar, probably because it was named after Blaster Blade or Blaster Dark, when we got there, I saw a full sized and coloured Blaster Blade and a statue of Blaster Blade Liberator, Naoki asked someone to take a picture for us and in turn, Aichi gave him a and his girlfriend a signature, then I did the same. When we walked in we heard a voice "Misaki! Aichi! Hey there!".<p>

**Who do you think the mysterious person is, that person knows Aichi and Misaki, find out who it is in the next chapter of triskaidekaphobia :P I know, the fear of number 13.**

Aichi: Misaki, what did you think of Malaysia?  
>Misaki: It is amazing!, and I got to sleep with you<br>Aichi: Misaki, don't you think it's a little awkward to tell our audience that? :/  
>Misaki: Don't be silly Aichi, they've been reading about our relationship so far haven't they?<br>**LPaladin: Stop right there Misaki, you just broke the 4****th**** wall :[  
><strong>Misaki: Ohh yea oops  
>Aichi: Naoki, Shingo are you there?<br>Naoki: So we're supposed to talk?  
>Shingo: Not you, I'm going to address the Komoi Corps<br>**CrystalShard3: Komoi Corps? Ohh please….  
>Alderic: Hehehehe<br>AuraPen: And that's where LPaladin kicks you out of the story xD  
><strong>Shingo: Right uhh, you were saying porcupine head?  
>Naoki: Uhh nothing, umm are you gonna wrap up this chapter LPaladin?<br>**LPaladin: You just broke the 4****th**** wall to Naoki… Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed reading chapter 12 of Aichi x Misaki ****_*Aichi and Misaki blush* _****The love awakened, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out who the mysterious person is, until next time, bye!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Enter OC

**_HELLLOOOOOOO, how have you all beeeeennn? Me? Well, I've had school and sickness but either ways, I need to explain that this chapter introduces my 2_****_nd_****_ OC, Shun Sakitei and his girlfriend Mikko Yuzuki and the Loyal and Original Paladin clan (hint hint). Also I have a friend from school helping me write this, he dubbed himself as the Original Paladin to 'mess' with me but nonetheless, this is what the LoyalPaladin and OriginalPaladin can do. _**

**_Note: Original Paladin doesn't have an account on FanFiction_**

**_Anywayssssss enjoy the chapter!_**

~Blaster Times Square  
>Aichi's POV<p>

"Aichi! Fancy seeing you here!" screamed Shun

It was Shun from my class, and who was he with? Was that-

"Mikko! What are you doing here?" said Misaki, Misaki obviously knew Mikko very well. Mikko is a girl from me and Misaki's math class and Misaki's science class. We caught up with each other and started to walk around, it turned out that Shun and Mikko's flight was the same one as ours, also in first class. After talking a bit more and having lunch together, we bade each other farewell till we saw each other again at the airport or the plane. As we made it back to our hotel, Misaki and Naoki went to shower first while Shingo and I made final adjustments to our individual luggage's, then it went vice versa. The taxi arrived outside our hotel and took us to the airport and when we arrived, we saw Shun and Mikko walking towards us, "Hey Aichi and co!" shouted Shun  
>"Shun, be careful, watch where you walk!" stated Mikko<br>"I'm okay Mikko" replied Shun as he smiles, that made Mikko blush. While we all properly caught up with each other and dropped off our luggage and did the normal things you would do at an airport, we found out that we had actually gone to the same places at around approximately the same time in Malaysia, besides the Cardfight Them Park because Shun and Mikko went to a Cardfight Museum instead, not as much fun but it still would have been cool. In about 20 minutes gate 5 would open and we would be able to board our plane so for the last 20 minutes we were having trouble deciding what we should do, then Naoki came up with the great idea of doing some cardfights, we all agreed and Shun brought out his phone and used a randomizer app and we got our pairs:  
>Aichi vs Shun<br>Misaki vs Mikko  
>Naoki vs Shingo<p>

"Aww! I'm going with Deliquent Wannabe? It's boring beating this guy all the time" said Shingo

"Whhhaattt?!" Replied Naoki who was aghast  
>"Hey now, Aichi, don't go too easy yea? I'm not the same pushover" exclaims Shun as he winks, "Sure" I replied non-chalantly<br>"Let's see if you've gotten any better Mikko!" states Misaki  
>"You'll be surprised, 'Saki!"<p>

With that we all began our cardfights. I couldn't really concentrate on the other cardfights because Shun was actually applying a lot of pressure to me, he made a lucky opening with a double critical trigger bringing me to my current stage of 4 damage while he has 2 damage, Shun has managed to guard my attacks that would have dealt a lot of damage, it was like he had Psyqualia, I might have to ask him about that. It is my turn now, I draw a card and it reveals, Black Sanctuary Alfred, "To set free those who are help captive by a spell, now more than ever, enter the fray, king of all knights! I ride Black Sanctuary Alfred!" I quoted as I laid Alfred down on top of Solitary Liberator, Gancelot. I made my attacks and drew a lucky critical trigger bringing Shun to 4 damage plus one less intercept, though he could fill that up quite easily. Shun looked unfazed even though we were tied for damage, he drew his card, "Loyalty is the ultimate power, staying loyal to comrades give strength! Stand up the meaning of Loyalty, I ride! King of Loyalty Xavius! He made his attacks and luckily only 1 went through, but that didn't change his facial expression either, now that I think about it, those attacks were rather simple, he made no daring plays, it gives me the impression that this was a build up, actually! It is! He's planning to ride The Loyalty Insidia, it's skill is devastating to my formation, his rear guards and vanguard gain power if I have more units on the field than he does, and right now I have a full field and he only has 3 rear guards, I fell in to his trap! That's what he was planning, that's why he was so silent.

Shun's POV

Yes! I knew it, I just knew Aichi would ride Black Sanctuary Alfred and make a full rear guard circle, now combined with Ultima Arc's counter blast, I can counter blast and retire his units after I use Insidia's skill, I drew my card and began my process of my most powerful ace "The most Loyal of all! Give strength to our disadvantaged comrades! I ride! The Loyalty Insidia!" I placed Insidia down on Xavius and activated his skill, +10000 to my Vanguard and 1 critical and +3000 power to my rear guards, "I activate Ultima Arc's skill, I counter blast twice and retire your two intercept rear guards!" I retired Blaster Blade Liberator and Bringer of Fortune, Epona, I attacked with Ultima Arc then proceeded to attack with Insidia, I got a nice double trigger and my attack went through Aichi's quintet wall. "Damage Trigger check! First, nothing, second, nothing there either, Shun, that was a good fight! Well played! You had me there with your trap," stated Aichi  
>"Yea! It was so tense! I'm so lucky you didn't realise it" I replied<br>"Hey how about we spectate the other games?" Aichi suggested  
>"Yea sure!" I replied<p>

We went over to see Misaki and Mikko's game, it was a close game 5 damge to 5 but it looked like Misaki had the edge, it was Misaki's turn and Mikko only had 2 cards in her hand and no intercepts, the final damage was laid done for Mikko and the battle went to Misaki.

"Agh! 'Saki, you're just too good" whined Mikko  
>"Hey, you did good! I was so close to losing there, if I didn't pull that heal trigger last turn, it would have been yours!" Misaki comforted<br>"Yea… I guess" Mikko replied  
>"Hey, it looked like it was a good game just by looking at the table!" Aichi stated<br>"Hey, why don't we go look at Naoki and Shingo's fight?" I said.

We walked to Shingo and Naoki's table, the score was 5 damage to 3, Naoki was winning and he had Gauntlet Buster Dragon as his vanguard and it was his turn, it looked to me like Naoki was about to make his final attack with Gauntlet Buster Dragon, "Now I attack you're Vanguard with Gauntlet Buster Dragon! Twin Drive check, first check, draw trigger, I give +5000 power to my vanguard and draw, second check, nothing, anyways, Gauntlet Buster Dragon, finish the game!" Shingo took his last damage and Naoki won

"Ahhh… how did a wannabe beat me" Shingo sighed  
>"whhhhhaaaa-" Naoki's scream was cut off as an announcement went off saying gate 5 was open now.<p>

**_Next time:  
>"Shun! We're going back to Japan!" Mikko squealed<br>"I know, it's so exciting, who would've thought I'd miss Japan?" replied Shun  
>"We're going back to school in 1 week once we arrive again" stated Misaki<br>"Ohh yea!" said Aichi  
>"Cardfight club, here we come!" shouted Naoki<br>"Ay yai yai! Such a delinquent" sighed Shingo_**

**Hey! That's it for chapter 13, sorry it took so long to take out, I'll be taking the outro for odd numbered chapters and OP will take the outro for even numbered ones, so anyways hope you enjoyed!  
>~Loyal Paladin<strong>

Shun: Heheheh  
>Mikko: Shun… what was that?<br>Shun: I don't actually know  
>Mikko: You're so ditzy<br>Aichi: Shun can we have a rematch soon?  
>Misaki: Aichi, where are we going once we get back?<br>Aichi: I don't know, we'll see when we get back  
>Shun: Sure Aichi!<br>**LPaladin: Axe me a question, haha! Get it OPaladin?  
>OPaladin: You're sense of humour…<br>AuraPen: The return of an *****Award Winning FanFiction"  
><span>****LPaladin: Yay! \(OuO)/  
>OPaladin: Yay! \(OuO)  
>LPaladin: So that's it, till next time readers!, psst put in the review section, #TeamLoyal don't-<br>OPaladin: Hey! You cheeky little, don't do #TeamLoyal, do #TeamOriginal!  
>LPaladin: No swaying opinions! *cough* so let us know who you're home team is!, anyways, bye!<strong>


End file.
